Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor
by He-Man1
Summary: The scene of Sirius’ death has haunted Harry over and over again each night. But suddenly he must go to Hogwarts during summer vacation and fight a war. Voldemort is at full power and only one person can stop him. A few original characters are here as w


Title: Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor

Author: He-Man

E-mail: thepfeiff2003@yahoo.com

Spoilers: Books 1-5

Summary: The scene of Sirius' death has haunted Harry over and over again each night. But suddenly he must go to Hogwarts during summer vacation and fight a war. Voldemort is at full power and only one person can stop him. A few original characters are here as well as H/Hr and R/L pairings. BIG BOOK 5 SPOILER!

Disclaimer: This story is borrowed from the plot of the Harry Potter series, which are owned, by J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I am not making money from this story nor is any copyright infringement intended.

Author's Note: This story may be a little unorthodox for some Harry Potter fans but I do believe that most will enjoy it. This story is a big OOP spoiler so if you haven't read the fifth book yet, please do not read this. Feel free to e-mail me on anything flames, comments, mistakes, whatever you wish.

Dedication: This one goes out to that Canadian bastard Cujo for being a friend and a fan.

Harry Potter and the Sword of Gryffindor

Chapter One: Sing the Sorrow

Squirming and thrashing rapidly on his bed was a fifteen-year-old Harry Potter. It was one week into summer vacation and the young wizard had yet to get a single night's worth of sleep. Whenever he fell asleep he would be haunted of the Ministry disaster over and over again, Sirius falling through the veil, Bellatrix Lestrange's high cold laugh. He awoke startled and fumbled around for his glasses. He found them and put them on. He sat up and stared blankly at the wall. So much had happened last year, not so much in the course of events, but mentally Harry was exhausted. The prophecy was a lot to swallow. Especially for someone who wasn't even old enough to drive a muggle car.

He looked at the clock it was 4:56 AM. He got up and walked around his room.  Just then, a barn owl swooped into the room and landed on the headboard of Harry's bed. He thought it looked like a Hogwarts school owl so he quickly went over and retrieved the parchment off his leg. The owl hooted softly and dashed over to Hedwig's cage for a quick drink and was off again. Harry sat on his bed and looked at the letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

________________________________

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, 

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that by special request by the Headmaster as well as other Professors, the Ministry of Magic has agreed to allow you to perform magic during the summer recess. However if you abuse this privilege, it will of course be revoked. We also at this time request your presence at Hogwarts to review what you already know as well as learn some new magic for preparation of inevitable future events. A trusted representative of Hogwarts will be over to you residence today at 11:00 AM. Please be ready by then.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva  McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry could hardly believe his luck, he was the only underage wizard allowed to do magic during the summer! And he would get to leave Privet Drive! He got up to look through some of the old spell books Hermione had gotten him almost every year for Christmas and his Birthday. 

He went to his trunk, which by suggestion of Alastor Moody and the rest of his gang at the train station last year, was finally allowed to stay in Harry's room. He grabbed the books and sat on his bed. He let the first book fall open and it landed to a page about shield charms. He got out his wand and said, _"Protego!"_

A transparent red dome burst from the tip of his wand and gave a shimmer, it then retracted back into the wand.

He continued reading through the books, finding lots of new defense spells and strengthening his Patronus Charm to being able to multiply the stag and even to keep him in form for minutes after all dementors had been vanquished. He also found a very interesting page in one of his Defense books.

_The Phoenix Curse_

_When the Incantor says the incantation, the offender is stopped dead in his tracks. All the evil is removed from the person and a memory charm is placed on the offender. They no longer know who they are and no longer have the want to kill. This curse has worked every time. Albus Dumbledore used this very curse on Grindelwald in 1945._

_Incantation: Fenixiti Extracto_

Also, below that was this:

_The Phoenix Charm_

_This charm will turn any non-magical, non-human creature into a phoenix, but it works the best with owls. To use, take the object and set him on the ground, say the incantation and if done properly the object should rise and turn into a red phoenix._

_Incantation: Flitare Blaceda_

Harry laid back exhausted. He had finished reading every spell book he owned. Including his old school books and the ones he had gotten as presents over the year. With all his new found knowledge he thought he could give Hermione a run for her money in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  


He lazily looked at the clock, it was 11:46. Well, he thought, it can't be Dumbledore picking me up because I'm sure he would have at least been on time. He groaned, he hated the Dursleys; he couldn't wait any longer to leave.

He walked over to Hedwig's cage. She hooted at him and rubbed her head against the side of the cage. "Do you want to be a Phoenix Hedwig? I mean you could still carry mail right? And you'd live forever." Hedwig hooted again. Harry pointed his wand at Hedwig and said, _"Flitare Blaceda!"_

A white sphere captured Hedwig and a soft Phoenix song filled the room. She rotated around inside of the sphere and then spread her wings. She circled around Harry's room and came back down. As she landed there was a flash of red light and Hedwig reappeared as a beautiful red phoenix. She flew over to Harry's shoulder and perched there. She sang and suddenly she laid her head on Harry's head and cried. She cried for at least ten minutes. Finally she finished but at the end of it she screamed and burst into flames. A pile of ashes lay where the phoenix had been. Harry looked down at it and another phoenix flew up from the middle of the pile. Harry smiled, well that worked well he thought.

  
"Well how about a new name then too, what about Alexis? I always thought that was a pretty girl's name."

Alexis sang as an approval.

Harry felt tons of magical energy flowing through him. It was rejuvenating; it was like the rush an athlete got off the adrenaline of a good game of match. It must have been something in the tears. He would have read up on Phoenix tears later. 

A heart-wrenching crash broke the silence of the house. He heard Aunt Petunia's high-pitched scream and a voice yell, _"Stupefy!" _A loud thump accompanied it. He heard Uncle Vernon make his way to the Death Eater who stunned her. The Death Eater hexed him and Uncle Vernon fell to the floor as well.

Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and slowly opened the door. At the foot of the stairs were the two Death Eaters.

"He must be upstairs," said the one Death Eater who Harry recognized as Nott.

"His bedroom ought to be right above the stairs," said the other Death Eater who must have been Avery.

As they were about to set foot on the stairs there was another crash. The Dursleys' front door came down unveiling a tall man, about six foot three wearing black robes. He had long blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail. All along his ears he had multiple piercings as well as one piercing in his lip. His wand hand was elevated and in it he held a rigid staff that looked very similar to a walking stick; except for the fact that it had a orange orb with black mist swirling around in it. On the backside of the stranger's hands were tattoos of nautical stars. On his feet, he wore black Converse Chuck Taylor All-Star shoes. He was also dressed in black pants and a black sleeveless shirt.

He yelled, _"Stupefy!" _and Avery was knocked out cold. Looking frightened Nott quickly yelled a curse. A purple ray of light shot at the man who made a shield charm and it bounced back at Nott and he was thrown against the stairs. Nott made a move to get back up but the man yelled, _"Botanico!"_

Nott was hit by a jet of green light in the chest, from there, green vines sprouted and bound him up as if he were in a full body bind.

"Harry Potter?" the man asked.

Harry descended down the staircase, wand still raised toward the mysterious man.

"C'mon you prat," he said. "I just knocked out two Death Eaters, why would I be trying to hurt you?"

Harry realized the man's logic and pocketed his wand. "Who are you?"

"I am Matt Pfeiffer, Headmaster of the Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards. Also currently the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"So you're the 'trusted' Hogwarts affiliate that was supposed to get me an hour ago?"

"The reason why I was late was because I was tailing these two, we got information that they might be coming here today so I wanted to capture them instead of having them attack your aunt and uncle while you were gone."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense. Well let's go, I hate this house."

Harry went to his room he grabbed all his things and put them in his trunk. Then he put a shrinking charm on it and then pocketed it. Alexis came to rest on his shoulder and he went downstairs.

"Ready?" Professor Pfeiffer asked.

"Yep," said Harry.

"Alright," said Professor Pfeiffer. "But we have to make a quick stop at my school first to pick up a few things."

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've failed my apparition test many a time so I've come up with a better way to trav-"

"How old are you?"

"Err… twenty-five, but that's not the point." Harry grinned. "Anyway, I created a spell that's like apparition that is totally legal without a license and has no age limit."

Harry pondered for a minute. "Okay, I'll give it a try, how do you do it?"

"Hold your wand straight up in the air and say 'Vanido' and you'll be engulfed in a white sphere. Then the sphere will apparate you to the position you want to go as long as you are thinking about it on the way. To get to Salem just think of a Mansion in America and you should get there fine."

Harry raised his wand and said _'Vanido!' _And in a flash of white light, he was gone.


End file.
